Ninian
Ninian is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a quiet, sweet, polite, and beautiful dancer and is the older sister of Nils. She also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Profile Before The Blazing Blade Ninian and her brother Nils were born and raised in Ilia. During The Scouring, their mother, an ice dragon named, Aenir, was kidnapped and taken away from her family, prompting their father, Nergal, to embark on a search for her, but he could not do so with infant children in tow. After waiting for Nergal in some ruins near the Dragon's Gate on Valor, the siblings eventually decided to pass through the Dragon's Gate, as they were told to do if Nergal did not return for them in ten days. Here, they lost most of their memories as time passed, save for a few precious ones like those of their missing mother, whom Ninian remembered through a silver ring she kept as a memento. The siblings eventually settled in the world beyond the Dragon's Gate and lived there mostly in peace, with Ninian even becoming a powerful and well-respected priestess at a local Shrine. Deep down, however, they always longed for their birthplace, the land of Elibe. Thus, when they received an opportunity to return through the Dragon's Gate and go back, they quickly cooperated and passed through the gate, losing most of their quintessence and being forced to revert to their human forms. However, this was after Nergal was corrupted by the dark magic that had, ironically, been used to open the gate to reunite with his children. Forgetting both his children and his initial motivation to open the gate, he was deluded into thinking that the purpose of opening the Dragon's Gate was to gain power beyond belief and rule over Elibe. He succeeded, and he and Limstella were confronted by the two siblings, who were greatly weakened by the loss of their powers and the travel through the gate. Ninian and Nils were then held captive by the Dark Druid, but they eventually escaped from Valor and were chased across Elibe by Nergal's morphs and Black Fang agents who were operating under the manipulation of Nergal's morph, Sonia. Lyn's Story enters carrying Ninian.]] Ninian and Nils eventually find refuge in an inn in Khathelet. Their reprieve is short-lived, however, as Nergal had deployed the Black Fang to apprehend them shortly before the events of Chapter 7. While Ninian is abducted, Nils barely manages to escape. While being escorted to the Black Fang hideout, however, the assassins are attacked by the Pheraen noble, Eliwood, who is meeting up with Hector for their semi-monthly spar. Eliwood escorted the girl back to Nils, who had already defeated the Black Fang agents pursuing them with help from Lyn, a wandering Sacaen, and her group. While the two lords make acquaintances with each other, Ninian learns that her mother's ring had been stolen by the assassins. Lyn then decides to pursue the Black Fang agents to an abandoned castle in Chapter 7x with her party to retrieve that ring. Here, Ursula's assistant, Beyard, and his forces are defeated and Lyn successfully reclaims the ring. Although unable to directly assist the group as a result of twisting her ankle while abducted by the Black Fang, Ninian is still able to accompany them as they march to Caelin to oust Lundgren from its throne. During the celebrations, the siblings quietly slip out of Caelin, and are believed to simply travel around to hone their skills. Eliwood and Hector's Story Shortly after their departure from Castle Caelin, the siblings are captured by Nergal once again. Eliwood's father, Elbert, is imprisoned alongside the siblings on Valor, where he forges a strong bond with them through the stories he tells of his family. Some time later, Elbert helps the siblings escape from the island, where they attempt to flee through a small boat. Unfortunately, they are caught in a storm, whereupon Nils is thrown overboard and loses consciousness. Later in Chapter 17E/18H, when the three lords are sailing to the Dread Isle by way of Fargus's pirate ship. Here, she is found in a state of deliriousness in the small boat she and Nils had attempted to use to flee Valor. She is pulled aboard by Dart and the rest of Fargus's pirates, but is quickly discovered and attacked by a detachment of Black Fang assassins. Ninian is hidden from sight while the army repels the invaders, and the skirmish ends after Fargus and his men slay the commander of the Black Fang assassins. During the journey, the army learns that Ninian had suffered amnesia from her ordeal. She only remembers that she should not be on Valor, but the army cannot accede to her need due to the pressing need to locate the missing Marquess Pherae. Ninian is thus forced to journey back to the Dragon's Gate with them. Upon arrival on Valor in Chapter 18E/19H, the party is quickly ambushed by Uhai, who attempts to take Lyn hostage in a bid to get them to release custody of Ninian. A skirmish breaks out soon after, with Ninian implored to take refuge while the rest of the party engages Uhai in battle. As the party later heads to the Dragon's Gate in Chapter 19E/20H, Ninian is captured by Ephidel. While the army fights their way through Black Fang agents and Darin, Marquess of Laus, Ninian is brought before Nergal, where he quickly takes control of her mind, forcing her to open the Dragon's Gate. When Eliwood, Lyn and Hector arrive on the scene, they find that they had arrived too late as the summoning of a dragon is already underway. Elbert, already greatly weakened after being assaulted by Jaffar, sustains yet another blow as an entranced Ninian, seeking to draw more power for the summoning ritual, unwittingly saps the remainder of his quintessence. Before the dragon fully emerges from the gate, however, Nils intervenes and breaks Ninian out of her trance, allowing her to stop the summoning ritual. The group quickly escapes from Dragon's Gate and Valor, leaving Nergal with a grave wound dealt by Elbert and Ephidel consumed along with the dragon. When the army reaches Badon in Chapter 20E/21H, they are confronted by Black Fang assailants led by Eubans. A skirmish breaks out shortly after, and the army is forced to engage in battle. Ninian, stricken by grief over her actions in Dragon's Gate, later attempts to rush out to lend aid to the army, but is stopped by Nils. He eventually relents to her will by transferring his power to her. During the army's subsequent journey across Elibe, Ninian serves as a supporting role as a Dancer, during which she develops an attraction for Eliwood that can be returned through support conversations. After the Fire Emblem, Bern's treasure, is retrieved from the Shrine of Seals in Chapter 27E/29H, Ninian and Nils are confronted by Nergal. At this point, Nergal has been fully revitalized after gathering the quintessence of the Four Fangs. In a bid to protect the army and Nils from harm, Ninian transfers her current abilities to Nils before departing with Nergal. Back on Valor in Chapter 28E, Nergal attempts to get Ninian to cooperate, but fails. He then preys on her newfound love of Eliwood, asking her what the lord would think should he learn of her true identity. Plagued by these thoughts, Ninian reverts to her dragon form, effectively losing her memories of the journey save for an ardent desire to see Eliwood, crossing a long distance in the span of a few hours to attain her wish. Unfortunately, Ninian locates Eliwood only after he retrieves the Blazing Sword, Durandal, and is tragically slain by the hand of the man she loves. Dying, Ninian uses her remaining quintessence to revert to her human form, revealing the secret of the two siblings to everyone present. She dies in Eliwood's arms, begging him to protect the land of Elibe. Nergal uses the opportunity opened up by Eliwood, Hector and Lyn's grief to attempt to abduct Nils, but he is intercepted by Athos, who teleports into the scene and fends him off. Nergal's supposed victory only spurs the group further in their conquest, and they eventually confront and kill the Dark Druid for his atrocities in the Final Chapter. In his final moments, Nergal seemingly remembers his purpose for opening the Dragon's Gate, and finally succeeds in doing so. He dies regardless, with three dragons emerging from the newly open portal. Bramimond intervenes, however, and resurrects Ninian with the last of his strength. In her dragon form, she kills two of the three and leaves the last gravely wounded, allowing the group to eventually defeat it. Epilogue With Nergal and his morphs defeated, along with the leading powers of the Black Fang, the siblings need no longer fear to live in the human world. However, as Nils reveals, the air of Elibe is not as pristine as it once was in the distant past, meaning that it will not be able to sustain them much longer. Should both him and Ninian remain in the human realm, their lives will be cut short. Accepting this fact, Ninian and Nils depart from the human realm, sealing the Dragon's Gate permanently from their side. In another possible scenario, Ninian and Eliwood fall in love during the course of their journey by achieving an A-Support together. After defeating the Fire Dragon, the same scenario occurs as above with Nils still noting the conditions of the air will not sustain them for very long. Nils notices Ninian's affections for Eliwood and tells her to stay with him, despite the limited life she will have in Elibe. Nils departs through the Dragon Gate alone, giving Eliwood his blessings to care for his sister. Ninian and Eliwood return to Pherae together and Eliwood becomes the new Marquess. Shortly before his ascension, they call Mark to name their first born. The two eventually marry and name their son Roy. Ninian would live a brief, happy life with her husband and son, but she will eventually die from illness shortly afterwards. Personality Ninian maintains an enigmatic aura out of fear of the truth of her heritage coming to light. It is this truth that causes some to use it for their personal advantage, a prime example of this being Nergal's treatment of both her and Nils. She has slow speech patterns, this is the result of her being a thoughtful person, pausing to think carefully before she speaks. This is also out of shyness, as she attempts to readjust to her old home in Elibe, or simply out of fear of meeting new people. Ninian is a gentle, polite, and courteous girl, treating all the people she can form supports with respect and kindness. Aside from these traits, Ninian has also proven to be very courageous, unhesitatingly standing up to protect those whom she loves. This is evidenced most prominently through her decision to give herself up to Nergal to protect Nils and Eliwood's army. In-Game ''The Blazing Blade Description: ''A somber girl. Quiet, but filled with a solemn energy. '' Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |5% |5% |70% |80% |30% |70% |} (Same as Nils' growth rates) *Note: Nils and Ninian have the same stats, except for Con, where Nils' is one point lower. Rings *'Ninis' Grace: Boosts target's effective defense and resistance by 10 for one turn. *Filla's Might: Boosts target's effective magic or strength by 10 for one turn. *Set's Litany: Boosts target's effective avoid chance by 10% for one turn. *Thor's Ire: Boosts target's effective critical strike chance by 10% for one turn. Supports *Eliwood *Florina *Hawkeye Overall Ninian's dances, as well as Nils' music, invigorate her allies and allow them to move again. Ninian and Nils share the same stat growths, and as they level up, their gains transfer between them. This includes effects bestowed by stat-boosting items. What is excluded from this equation are Ninian's supports, which are exclusive to her. Both siblings may refresh an allied unit so that he/she may move again, or use one of four magic rings to provide a temporary stat bonus. Due to plot developments that remove one or the other from action, the player may only use one at any given time. As both Nils and Ninian are not combatants, coupled with the fact that they have poor physical defense, it is thus wise to keep them protected behind other characters. For Ninian, however, Hawkeye, Florina and Eliwood's support bonuses can be used to raise her avoid. Hawkeye is arguably the best choice due to his ability to perform critical attacks quite often, and he is the only one of the 3 whom Ninian can keep up with as Florina gains 8 movement and Eliwood gains 7 movement upon promotion. To offset these weaknesses, the siblings come with high growths in Speed, Luck, and Resistance, making them more likely to avoid enemies, and also resilient against magic attacks. They gain 10 experience every time they Dance or Play for an allied unit. With the use of hacks and/or codes, Ninian can attack, but double attacks will cause the game to freeze. Of note is the fact that Set's Litany is unavailable to Ninian, as it is only obtained after she is replaced by Nils in the game's final few chapters. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Oracle of Destiny :''A young dancer who has a serene and mystical presence. Her dances are divine tributes. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill= Light Breath+ Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Ninian has a special role in Heroes. Although she is weaker Base Stat total wise to her fellow Blue Dragons Nowi and Female Corrin, she has the special distinction to of being a Dragon Dancer. As such she is a standout unit for Dragon teams and a valuable asset even on non-Dragon teams, though her restriction of being a 5-Star unit limits the likeliness of obtaining her easily. Overall, she has a solid HP pool though her Defense and Resistance may not be there to capitalize on it and she has decent Speed which serves to be her best Boon to focus on and the best Refinement stat for all of her weapons as it helps to mitigate the threat of crucial red targets like Ayra and Mia. She comes with Escape Route naturally which does allow her to escape dangerous situations if she manages to survive a round, but overall is not likely to be all that usable. Ninian's crowning jewel skill is her Fortify Dragon skill which is exclusive to her, making her best suited on Dragon teams, boosting the sturdiness of Nowi, Adult Tiki, and Grima Robin and their natural all range counterattack weapons. Counters Like most Dragon Units, Ninian is weak to Falchion users, especially Skill Forged Falchion Alm who can easily ORKO with its effect as well as Julia and Deirdre whose green unit status on top of Book of Naga can easily dispose of her. Otherwise, standard Green Units, especially physical ones, can easily dispose of her and Poison Dagger units. Having the highest base HP of all dancers, she can be affected by Bridal Fjorm's Gjallarbrú, but depending on the both of their Asset/Flaws as well as skill load out, Ninian can potentially avoid Gjallarbrú's disabling effect. She is the only Dancer who has high enough base HP to avoid it. Skill Inheritance Options As a Dragon Unit without a special Breath, her Light Breath can be easily substituted with Lightning Breath+ to give her better defensive capabilities, especially to dispose of Red Mages who can only deal semi-decent damage to her. Her solid speed makes her a great candidate for Specials with longer cooldowns as she can double a decent amount of units, so Luna is a great skill that is easily accessible while Aether is the best for her overall if willing to fodder units with the skill off to her. Steady Breath is the most ideal Skill A, especially if running Lightning Breath to speed her cooldowns of her specials. Otherwise Fury is always a solid option for those who cannot secure Steady Breath. Skill B has a wide range of options. Ninian syncs well with Wings of Mercy to assist allies after they fight to either finish off an enemy or help them escape. To reduce the threat of Falchion users and to shut down most speedy red units, Swordbreaker works well on her. If using Lightning Breath, Quick Riposte combos well, though Rank 3's accessibility is low. Skill C works well with just her base Fortify Dragon skill, but Panic Ploy pairs nicely with her high HP stats. |-|Bridal Bloom= ;Bright-Eyed Bride :A young dancer who has a serene and mystical presence. Her travels took her on a path that led to a festival celebrating brides. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Fresh Bouquet+ Dance }} Skills Quotes Death Quotes If Eliwood was present in the battle '''Ninian: Ah... Eliwood: Ninian! Ninian: I'm so sorry, Lord Eliwood... I...cannot...stand much longer... Eliwood: You needn't try. I'll take care of everything. Retreat to a safe place. Can you do that? Ninian: Yes... If Eliwood was not present in the battle (only possible in Hector's story) Ninian: Ah... Nils: Ninian! Are you well? Ninian: I'm sorry... I can... stand no longer... Nils: There's nothing else we can do here. Come, let us retreat to the rear. We don't want to become a burden on you. (End of chapter) Eliwood: Nils! How is Ninian? Nils: I think she'll be fine with a little rest. Eliwood: I asked too much of her. It was not right... From now on, the two of you will stay out of combat. Is that understood? Nils: Yes. I'm sorry. ''Heroes'' :Ninian/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ;Nils & Ninian - Children of Destiny :After these dragonkin bid farewell to the land of their birth, they returned to their new world. Meeting Eliwood warmed the hearts of these ice dragons with the hope that man and dragon could live in peace. ;Ninian and Eliwood :Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Non-Canon Appearances Ninian is a major character in the Square Enix light novel adaptation of the game. The novel covers the route in which she is the love interest of Eliwood and so future mother of Roy. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ninian is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Niniane is one of several name variations for the Lady of the Lake who gives King Arthur Excalibur. Other variants include 'Nimue' and 'Viviane'. The name Ninian is Welsh. Ironically, it is a male name: Saint Ninian is a legendary Christian bishop first mentioned in the 8th century as being an early missionary among the Pictish peoples of what is now Scotland. Trivia *In the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Ninian finished 100th overall. * Ninian shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Sakura and Charlotte from Fates, as well as Est from Heroes ''andEchoes: Shadows of Valentia. *If Ninian is married to Eliwood, Roy would become one-quarter ice dragon. *Ninian is the winner of the 7th Voting Gauntlet (The Blood of Dragons) in ''Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters